


Cheap

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [65]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Outcome, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fourth Time's A Charm, M/M, Remorse, Reproach, Unsatisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of 'Fourth Time's A Charm'Spock and McCoy's first time leaves McCoy feeling used.





	Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> This set of four drabbles is not the usual four succeeding parts of one story. Rather, these are four separate stories about different versions of Spock either trying to instigate or performing a First Time with McCoy. Each has a different tone to it, and each has a different outcome.

McCoy sat on the bed, a sheet wrapped around himself. “Have you ever been covered up, yet still felt naked?” His voice sounded hollow.

Spock stood near the door, his uniform neat and sharp on his trim figure. “I am sorry, Doctor, I should have restrained myself.”

“Never mind.” McCoy absently pressed a pleat in fabric. He frowned. The sheet was stained.

Blood? 

Excrement? 

Semen? 

And whose?

“No harm done, Commander.”

“But there has been. You seem changed.”

“You just found the real me.”

“Doctor--”

“Cheap. Tawdry. A crummy whore.”

Spock grimaced. He wished he had the last hour back.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
